


【中译】无上之主

by XXFredricaXX



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Other, 公开性爱提及, 接寻神者结局, 支配欲, 放置, 权力Play, 窒息, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXFredricaXX/pseuds/XXFredricaXX
Summary: 我若是弥赛亚，你是否会成为我的戒律？





	【中译】无上之主

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Supreme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989428) by [Griffinous56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56). 



> 是很刺激的涩文，全程非常黄暴，真的很黄暴

虚空领主停下了祂的动作。祂身下的骑士扭动起来，身体里还埋着祂硕大的性器，那东西一刻也没停下过动作，依旧带着绵绵不绝的一阵阵炙热把它的通道拉扯得更大。那头巨兽的阴茎烫得难以置信，简直像是要在它体内烙下漆印一样；骑士一阵痉挛，从面具底下漏出一声尖锐的喘息。洁白的容器保持着交欢的姿势，修长的肢体被好几根虚空卷须环抱着，它就这样在触手丛中一边弓起身子，一边摆动着腰部，翘起的臀部找着祂的方向，小幅度地向祂乞求更多。  
但它的主只是和往常一样低声轻笑，一双手握住骑士的胯，毫不费力地就打消了它所有的动作。它至高无上的主俯身把下巴埋进了它的颈窝，然后轻声说道：“耐心。”  
它借来的声音低沉而且沙哑，很像梦魇之王嗓音，这把嗓音此时正伏在骑士肩头冲它低语着，甘甜如糜。祂在它的脖颈上落下了一个吻。接着祂突然放开了一直握着的骑士的双腕，没了支撑的骑士只好调整重心将躯干整个呈现在祂面前。它的主沿着它的脖颈一路落下亲吻，然后又找到了它迅速起伏着的胸腔，轻轻地从侧面啃咬了起来。  
虚空领主露出一个傲慢的微笑，下身在它体内摩擦着，惩罚性地碾过了它的敏感点。要是它有声音的话，刚刚或许就叫出来了。它全身都像过电一样抽动着，下身大力吸吮着那根粗大的性器，一张一驰地吞吐着。它想忽略这个事实，那就是自己体内还只埋进了一根阴茎，仅仅是比平时大了一圈，但它却已经快要被操到高潮了。  
虚空领主四对闪着惊喜的光的眼睛注视着祂的骑士，它把头转向一边，拼命想要赶走刚刚到达顶峰带来的躁动。虽然这场性爱才持续了不到20分钟，但这已经是它们今晚第二次高潮了。  
整个世界里，虚空领主喜爱的东西如数家珍，祂的骑士欲求不满的样子算是其中之一。祂爱骑士恳求祂的模样，仅次于光神在自己的两指间被捏得粉碎时被光芒包裹的快感。祂爱看它快要到达高潮时无力的颤抖，爱它在交欢时无声的喘息和哼哼声，还有它在自己的操弄下登顶的快感。它已经完全脱力，但它还没有被满足。而它会将它带去那应许的极乐之地。  
虚空领主的新形态和新力量强化了祂的官能，祂能监控到骑士的每一个动作，每一次肢体的抽动，甚至是那光滑的外壳上的每一滴体液，它大腿的肌腱绷紧的程度，在高潮的过程中它的头脑一片空白、虚空在它的体内奔流的方式，祂都一清二楚。只要虚空领主能觉察到，祂就能控制。因为祂有这个力量，祂也以此为乐。  
这种戒律只针对纯粹的骑士一人。对立于万神之巅的祂来说，这是种十分有趣的特别关照。毕竟它是骄傲的骑士，纯洁而且如此坚韧：神躯之下的它，不论是肉体还是思想都是毫无破绽的杰作；它时常以一副事不关己的样子示人，甚至是在性爱的过程中（虽然有时它也会显得过于殷勤），似乎在这万神殿里，它就是不可触及的存在。而先前也的确是这样，那时虚空领主还在深渊底部沉睡，鬼魂还没来将祂唤醒，祂的心脏也仍在一片虚空之海中等待上升。但那已经是很久之前的事了，那些日子的记忆于祂而言就像是低等的蛆虫，早已接近腐朽。  
这头虚空的巨兽永远也忘不了纯粹容器第一次看到自己时脸上的表情，先是困惑和震惊，接着马上变成了情欲和几乎泛滥成灾的、想要被征服的念头。再次见面时，祂们正在万神殿里火拼，骑士被祂一把按到地上，脸上的表情和初见祂时如出一辙，紧接着，全然不顾周围观战的寻神者们，祂硕大的本体挣脱鬼魂那小小的躯壳从里面喷薄而出。  
这些念头让虚空领主哼了一声，随后开始小幅度地搅动起了骑士下身的内壁。它抽动了一下，再次袭来的快感让它倒吸了一口气：它觉得自己已经满到装不下了，但是它还是想要更多，它的五感还是很敏感，它抬起眼，恳求地看向它的主。  
虚空领主低笑一声，随后松开了握在骑士胯部的手，让它可以在祂的阴茎上自己操弄自己。它的动作很急，肉壁一下下吸吮着胯下的阴茎，却只是浅尝即止。几根粗大的家伙挤进了它的大腿缝，在那里摩擦着，或者直接蹭上了它还在滴水的穴口；祂埋进它体内的性器还没有抽出来，就又试图再挤一根进去，阳具前端分泌出的前液把骑士的会阴一带弄得乱七八糟，但祂最终还是没有插进去。巨兽庞大的身躯笼罩在骑士上方，祂很好奇它究竟能吞下几根。上次，它毫不费力地同时吞掉了两根。但祂决定要先把这个念头缓一缓。  
容器向来善于掩饰，仿佛它们是断绝了情欲的存在，但事实却是如此古怪，祂的骑士居然这么想被祂按在地上，然后和祂疯狂地做爱。这种生物是如此可悲，它们的爱从来没说出口过，它们渴望被触摸，渴望祂给予的怀抱，或者任何人愿意施舍的怀抱。  
祂身下的骑士猛地抽动了一下，它为了把更多那怠惰的阴茎挤进自己的下体，一下子直接把耻骨贴到了祂的胯部上。它想重新找到先前敏感点被碾过时的感觉：它的双腿用力瞪着，陷进了身下的垫子。祂轻声笑了笑，再次附身在它的脸颊上印下一个吻，一只手扶住它的头，另一手在它的穴口轻轻摩挲着。  
那是雌虫的阴部。它原本没有任何性征，光滑的下体上什么都没有，但祂让它拥有了性器。祂原本也没有性征，但祂凭着欲念以普通虫子的身体为蓝本改变了自己的生理构造。尽管祂在实验的过程中也出过差池，但最后祂获得的成果证明了祂所有的失败都是值得的。  
拥有操控虚空物质的能力，以及重新给虚空赋形的能力，实在是有趣极了，甚至可以说是愉悦至极。  
祂花了一点功夫才击溃骑士的自尊，成功把本能和欲念灌进了它的意识；鬼魂，也就是如今的虚空领主，向来都不会轻易向他人妥协。每当祂压在它身上，在它体内不停冲撞和抽插，直到它所有的欲望都毫无保留地展现出来后，它才找回了自己的羞耻感，这时祂就知道，在它身上的投入总是能给祂带来最丰厚的回报。  
“你现在看上去简直一团糟。”祂抵在它的面颊边，语气轻柔地说道，同时擦着祂自己的性器往它的下体里挤进了几根手指。祂发出一声轻笑，满意地看到它身下溅出更多液体，祂的手湿了，水渍在它们身下的软垫上蔓延开。容器表现出的羞耻和贪婪混合的情绪让祂全身都因为愉悦而颤抖起来，祂俯身在它的下颌上印下了一个深长的吻。祂如同已到达极乐，祂的性器还深埋在骑士体内，祂知道自己马上也要高潮了。  
它们都为了这个夜晚忍耐了好一阵子。祂喜欢在骑士变得饥肠辘辘的时候和它做爱，等到它面对祂的阳具时会垂涎三尺，字面意义上的垂涎三尺，它的身体会因为情欲而颤抖，液体无助地沿着它的大腿淌下，虽然它知道这场疯狂的性爱会让它累到脱虚。鬼魂已经成为了神，现在作为虚空之主的祂拥有足够的力量确保祂的骑士不会爬上其他人的床，或者是在没有祂的允许的情况下用手指自行解决。它必须弄明白，除了它至高无上的主，没人能够掌控它的肉体，它的肉欲，和它的欢愉。祂觉得它已经有了十分正确的理解，毕竟，当黑暗都已经入睡后，其他人也都悉数回了房，它却总会在此时悄声溜进祂的房间，带着显而易见的情欲；它的双腿以夸张的程度打开，做好了和祂交欢的全部准备——连剧团的团长都会因为这姿态而惊愕。  
顺带一提，格林和他的王知道它们的关系一事，祂是清楚的。在它们交欢之后的第二天早晨，骑士拖着疲惫的步子出现，拼命想要掩盖护甲和斗篷遮不住的那些痕迹时，腥红恶魔脸上的表情总是能成为祂的乐趣源泉。  
骑士在祂的抓握下无助地扭动着，它的通道紧紧地吸吮着其中不断拉扯着肉穴内壁的填充物。依照平时的经验，它还能张得更开。今天，祂玩耍的兴致很高，反常地收起了自己的攻击性。它颤抖着将自己的右臂和右半边的躯干分解成了一汪稍小的卷须，那些卷须挣开原本握在躯干上的手掌，融入了领主的虚空，和祂的卷须交缠在了一起。它们也随着虚空的结合融为了一体。祂提升了它们的官能，潮水般的快感涌了上来，炙热难耐，虚空巨兽和洁白的骑士都在颤抖，它们的喘息和呻吟胶着在一起，如同水和乳。  
当它们用这种方式做爱的时候，骑士总是反应更激烈的那一个。它一边摆动自己的的臀部，一边把身体弓成漂亮的样子，它知道祂喜欢这样。有时候，它想向祂示好的欲望几乎到了变态的程度。它会同意在旁观者的注视下和祂做爱，它会跨坐在祂身上，显得无比地色情，一丝不挂地在祂的阴茎上干自己，好像身下的是它的宝座。那时，祂会表现得像一位仁慈的神，鬼魂的意志在祂的核里悸动，然后祂会握住它的胯骨，狠狠地操它，让它只能发出破碎的呻吟和喘息声，让它的性器在快速的抽插中流出爱液，直到它们两个都在这场性爱中变得凌乱不堪。它终于软绵绵地倒在了祂身上，而祂无视了骑士微弱的抗议，没有结束它们的性爱。有人试图靠近时，祂会望着他们，告诉他们此时此刻祂才是骑士的所有者。  
祂有时又是位残忍的神。祂会有意在交欢的过程中找准打乱节奏的时机，这样做的结果往往是它在在接下来的一周都会一瘸一拐地在祂眼前走来走去。这样的场景祂永远都看不够。  
而大多时候，祂都觉得自己很大度。祂把这归咎于鬼魂的意志，但祂终究并不排斥那颗在祂的内核里跳动的心脏。  
今天，祂觉得自己似乎兴致很高，于是祂决定要来些新鲜的玩法。  
“告诉我，要是我现在把你带出去，就像这样，你会喜欢吗？”祂漫不经心地说着，一只手在它身侧划着圈。“让所有人都看到你被我操的样子。”巨兽的笑容更明显了，祂感到它正在逐渐恢复理智。  
“只要你想，我们就能出去。你湿透了，身上都是淫乱的味道……”祂继续说道，骑士抬起头，不解地望向祂。“想必你用不了多久就能解决自己的问题，或许还能在颜面尽失之前快点回到房间里去？我相信以你的自制力是不会被其他人压在身下的，这样的人在这并不少见……”祂开始从骑士体内抽出自己的性器，爪子和触手也离开它的身体，伸向了被骑士丢在一边的护甲和斗篷，像是在强调自己刚刚说过的话一样。  
它被这个主意吓到了，骑士拼命地摇头，仍然保持着实体的那只手猛地抓住了祂的肩膀，然后它顺势蜷缩起来，又往祂的方向凑近了一些。  
它的肉壁还包裹着祂的阴茎，一张一弛地吮吸着，迟迟不肯松口。它右半边的躯体还是一团乱糟糟的卷须，和祂的触手交缠在一起。  
虚空领主微微咧开嘴，黑色的舌头舔过祂的尖牙，卷走了一滴流动的虚空。巨兽低吼着再次进入了它的穴口，祂吻遍骑士的面庞，在上面留下的液态虚空和它洁白的头颅形成了强烈的反差。那是它属于祂的证明。  
祂硕大的身躯挤在它的大腿间，骑士的关节无力地打着折，大腿根部的颤抖清楚地传到了祂的躯干上。祂突然不想和别人分享这幅景象了。  
“你愿意为我做点什么呢？”  
骑士伸长脖子，用鼻尖蹭了蹭祂的脸颊，算是作为回应；它的手仍然死死地抓着祂的肩膀，不愿意松开。它无助地喘着气，用只有祂能听到的方式呜咽着。这样的场景简直令祂爱不释手。  
骑士的自尊心很强。但祂知道，它已经被祂填满了，它绝不会想让祂抽走自己的阴茎。祂觉得自己的性器被碰一下就会马上射出来，但祂之前没有过类似的经历，因为祂觉得这种体验会让自己的乐趣大打折扣。  
虚空领主露出了一个温和的笑容，祂捉住骑士的下巴，让它看向自己，然后轻柔地吻了下去。“我想要你的忠诚和陪伴，我想拥有你，不仅仅是在这里，而是彻底的属于我。你能为了我做到这一点吗？”  
祂能感到借来的声音在摩擦自己的喉咙，愉悦感让祂的声音开始走调，祂必须集中精神，虽然这是祂选中的骑士，祂也不能为此分心过多。  
骑士的面具底下漏出一声尖锐的叫声，它吃痛地弓起身子，向前把头埋进了祂的颈窝。它环抱住祂的躯干，抓挠着祂的后背。祂被逗乐了。在这个形态下，没有东西能伤到祂哪怕一分一毫，就算真的有东西弄伤了祂，也不会是它。训练有素的骑士无疑很强，但它却没杀过人，它也不会杀人。但祂很期待它为此做出尝试。  
这又让虚空领主想到了一个新问题。在苍白之王的养育下，骑士和光融合得十分完美，它对圣神的力量是免疫的，当所有虚空造物，其中就包括祂本身，都会被这股力量排斥时，它却能完好无损地站在娇嫩的花海中。它能轻易地把那样的花朵带进祂的卧室，然后它们就可以用花朵充当道具，用它们自己独特的方式开展某种性爱游戏。  
或许祂该把这个也安排上。祂一边想，一边咬住骑士的肩头，两双手握着它，让它整个翻了个身，它的双腿弯曲着，和胸腔一起陷进了柔软的垫子，它的腹部压在大腿上，臀部高高撅了起来。当虚空领主从骑士体内抽出了自己的的性器时，它不满地呻吟了一声。它想扭过头求祂，但祂已经伸手把它的头按进了垫子，堵住了它还没出口的尖叫。  
和骑士相处了一段时间后，虚空领主自己也产生了某种抗性。或许，祂之后可以那样做。  
祂扳过骑士的脑袋，让它转头看向自己。它的声音带上了哭腔，然后祂把两根阴茎同时插了进去，动作粗暴地快速抽插起来，它喜欢这样的性爱——于是它再次沉沦于情欲，意醉神迷。它所有的矜持都随着祂的动作被抛到脑后了，它高声叫着，颤抖着，甜得像是最粘稠的蜜。  
“你能做到吗？为了我？”祂又问了一次，耐心地在它的脖颈周围收紧了手掌，一只爪像项圈一样系住了它的脖子，然后轻柔、缓慢地把它提了起来。它不得不往后弯腰，胸腔和颈椎也被迫向后弯折。  
骑士感到呼吸困难，它在钳制中艰难地点了点头。祂还握着它的胯，一次又一次无比精准地碾过它的肉壁，它眼前全是金星，除此之外什么都看不到。它甚至都没注意到虚空领主的外形是什么时候发生变化的，祂下意识地变成了成年容器该有的样子，祂的角拥有锋利的末端，要是鬼魂有可能长大，或许就会是这副模样。  
它还没注意到祂剩余部分的变化，一对触手就插进了它穴口的缝隙，好填满祂在这个形态下小一号的性器留出的空缺；祂的嗓音隆隆作响，祂在它耳边喃喃低语。“听好了，容器，这算我欠你的。”  
骑士再次颤抖了起来，它发出吃痛的嘶嘶声，但仍然粗暴地迎合着祂抽插的动作，特别、特别的粗暴。祂松开掐住它脖子的手，它的脑袋垂了下来，肩膀发抖，两条腿打着颤；它在试图让自己高潮。这意味着祂现在就必须决定，祂到底要不要允许它释放。祂决定准许它的行为，同时，祂感到自己离高潮也不远了。房间里到处都是它们交合的味道，祂有点上头。祂为它着迷，为它上瘾。一场和祂独一无二的最爱的性爱，总是能让祂感到神清气爽。  
它正拼命扯着身下的床单，差点扯坏了布料。它的双手痉挛了一下，接着又是一下，然后它伸出一只手钳住了祂撑在它脑袋旁边用来支撑自己的体重的手臂。它没在上面留下痕迹，祂却几乎感到有点可惜，在情欲和爱欲面前，祂差点抛下理智。  
祂看到它的眼里突然浮现出疼痛的神情，它开始去了。祂没有干涉，而是保持着胯下的动作，不留余力地继续干着它。它们结合的声响简直无与伦比。祂的骑士到达了快感的巅峰，它看上去无比地淫乱。祂几乎可以肯定它弄伤了自己，并且接下来的几天里，它肯定都不会好过。为了缓解疼痛，它会需要祂的帮助。祂低吼着在它体内射了出来，它的肉壁吮吸着它的性器，把祂榨得一干二净。祂在它体内成了结，将它标记，将它们束缚在了一起。祂又随着高潮的结束最后呻吟了一声，借来的声音随之融化成了无声的低吼。  
虚空领主抱住祂的骑士，让它靠在自己的胸口上，然后两个人一起在床上躺了下来。它还在平复呼吸。它的每一次呼吸都带着隐约的喜悦，好像有什么东西要跑出来了一样，祂觉得那或许是泪水。它的右臂正软绵绵地搁在一边，右半边躯干也已经恢复了原样。祂一边柔声对它低语着，一边抬起双臂环抱住它，一只手抚上了它的腹部，在那里画着圈，轻轻摩挲着，应和正散发着微光的符文，那是祂在第一天就赋予了它的东西。  
几分钟过后，它怀里的容器彻底安静了下来，它的呼吸逐渐变得深沉、平稳。它滑向一侧，精疲力竭地睡了过去。虚空领主对着这一幕偏了偏头，祂又观察了它一会，然后让骑士侧卧在祂身边。祂动了动胯部，确认祂的结还牢牢地卡在骑士的穴口里。祂刻在它身上的符文闪烁了几秒，随后便熄灭了，白王在很久以前刻在那的束缚封印上方，只剩下了优雅的纯黑色线条。  
虚空之神满意地叹了口气，然后满足地享受起了这场性爱的余韵。祂等待着，一个小时后，骑士才终于清醒了过来，在祂怀里轻轻地动来动去。祂再次压上了骑士的身体，磨磨蹭蹭地挤进了自己的性器。只要祂还硬着，它就别想让祂拔出来。祂和它开始了第二轮性爱的前戏，它又一次被填满、又一次高潮，直到它们两个都心满意足时，它已经沾满了属于祂的味道。它的喉咙里传来舒服的呼噜声，它们总算是可以休息了。  
这与权力无关。虚空领主一边想着，一边慵懒地揉捏着骑士的腰背。那时已经是第二天早上，骑士正坐在床沿整理自己的衣物。祂能感觉到，仅仅因为这简单的触碰，它就颤抖了起来。  
祂要的，是控制。


End file.
